


Saving All My Summers For You

by spockandawe



Series: Want It Fast, Want It Hard [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Banter, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pesterlog, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: RD:guess who!!!SS:Ah, Optimus Prime, my lover.SS:How I long for you to hold me in your arms.RD:………RD:okay i guess i was asking for thatRD:but that is not an image i expected to be thinking about everRD:EVER ever





	Saving All My Summers For You

**Author's Note:**

> As sometimes crops up in this series, warning for a passing mention of past physical/sexual/emotional abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/176756550836/saving-all-my-summers-for-you-spockandawe-the)

\--Rodimus of Nyon [RD] has connected to Starscream [SS]\--  
  
RD: guess who!!!  
SS: Ah, Optimus Prime, my lover.  
SS: How I long for you to hold me in your arms.  
RD: ………  
RD: okay i guess i was asking for that  
RD: but that is not an image i expected to be thinking about ever  
RD: EVER ever  
SS: I should have been even more ambitious.  
SS: Perhaps Ultra Magnus and I have harbored a secret passion for each other this whole time.  
RD: i cant lie im honestly kind of tempted to play along and see how far youll go  
SS: Was there a purpose to this conversation, or are you just here to entertain yourself during a meeting again?  
RD: hey!!  
RD: we talk for other reasons too  
RD: and for your information im not even on duty this time  
RD: so there  
RD: im calling to entertain YOU while YOURE stuck in meetings all day :D  
SS: It’s the middle of the night.  
RD: ……………………  
RD: well shoot  
RD: really?  
SS: Almost exactly.  
SS: You’ve caught me halfway between when my last meeting ended and when my next meeting starts.  
RD: frag  
RD: my bad :(  
RD: every time we make a stop on an alien planet i swear it messes up my chronometer worse than before  
RD: ill go  
RD: and let you get back to sleep  
SS: If I was in recharge, I wouldn’t have answered you in the first place.  
SS: I’m not going anywhere, and I’m fairly sure anything in the world would be more interesting than this datapad.  
SS: So go ahead, be entertaining.  
SS: You spent time on an alien planet recently, I take it?  
RD: yep!!!  
RD: there were these big rock guys trying to take the place from these little squishy guys  
RD: and enslave them maybe??  
RD: i never got a great grip on that  
RD: couple days of fighting  
RD: kicked em right off the place  
SS: That sounds invigorating.  
RD: it was AWESOME  
RD: and guess who remembered to leave them some trade agreement paperwork? ;)  
SS: Ultra Magnus.  
RD: :C  
RD: i helped!  
RD: yeah he did most of the work  
RD: but i kicked things off  
SS: Then congratulations.  
SS: That’s excellent news.  
RD: idk when theyll be reaching out  
RD: because they had a bunch of rebuilding and junk to do  
RD: but theyve got loads of rare metal deposits and stuff  
RD: megs was on the ship and mags was dealing with seeing the last of the rocky guys off the planet  
RD: so i managed to deal with the politics people until mags got free to take over  
SS: Nicely done, then.  
SS: Now, these ‘small, squishy guys’.  
SS: Organics?  
RD: yeah!  
SS: Oh, I’m sure Megatron must have loved that.  
RD: not gonna lie   
RD: he’s said some really really sarcastic things about our side trips  
RD: but i think he might be chilling out on the organic front?  
SS: That would be quite the change of pace.  
SS: But you know what, even if he’s relaxing some of his old standards…  
SS: Look up ‘pores’, and then ask him about them sometime.  
RD: …...oh EW  
RD: is this for real??  
RD: starscream   
RD: :(  
RD: :(((((((((((  
SS: Stay strong.  
SS: Just think of the suffering you can inflict with that information.  
RD: is it really worth it?  
SS: You know it is.  
SS: Just let time dull the edge of the knowledge, I’m sure you’ll get used to it.  
RD: why do you know this?  
RD: why does ANYBODY know this???  
SS: We spent MUCH too long staying in that miserable human city before we left the planet.  
SS: Skywarp found ways to… entertain himself.  
SS: Go ahead and research other organic biological functions when you have the chance.  
SS: Look up digestion.  
RD: yeahhh im going to go ahead and say that wont happen  
RD: some things just arent worth it  
SS: Wasn’t your goal to entertain me?  
SS: I’d just like to say that I’m extremely entertained by expanding your horizons this way.  
SS: I daresay I could spend the entire night on just this.  
RD: NO  
RD: arent you supposed to like me?  
RD: at least a little?  
SS: Just think of how I might be enjoying myself here if I didn’t like you.  
SS: Don’t worry, I’m done sharing knowledge like that for the night.  
SS: We really ought to save some surprises for the future.  
RD: you have to do it in person  
RD: its only fair  
RD: if i legit purge my tanks next time its gonna be all over you  
SS: What excellent motivation for passing you this information over comms.  
SS: Is anything else interesting happening out your way?  
RD: not really  
RD: its been pretty boring  
RD: i told you about meteor surfing?  
SS: You told me about meteor surfing.  
RD: yeah and that was a while ago  
RD: we havent even had a good game of hide and seek in forever  
RD: i mean megatron has eased on up the organics thing  
RD: but theres a reason he was okay with us stopping off at this random planet  
SS: Cyberutopia?  
RD: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
RD: i dunno  
RD: we might be doubling back and trying again  
RD: it seems like a waste but we are in the middle of NOWHERE here  
RD: anything good happening on cybertron?  
SS: Mm.  
SS: Political things.  
SS: Reconstruction.  
RD: im not sure how much i buy your definition of ‘good’  
SS: Good as in productive.  
RD: how about good as in fun?  
SS: How about good as in…  
SS: It would be GOOD to have a functioning planet again?  
SS: There’s a reason it’s the middle of the night and I’m reading meeting minutes instead of resting.  
RD: i thought the reason was because you never keep reasonable recharge hours :pppppp  
SS: Keep that up and I’ll go back to talking about pores.  
SS: Maybe I’ll tell you about fingernails.  
RD: NO it was a joke i even put a :p face in the message you can see it right there  
SS: I hear your friend’s bar is doing well.  
SS: Quite the social hub, I take it.  
SS: If you were to take another trip back to Cybertron, you might even be able to visit.  
RD: hmmmmm  
RD: ill have to see  
RD: i…..  
RD: dont think we’ll be doubling back far enough to make it a reasonable detour  
SS: I’m not talking about everyone.  
SS: I’m inviting you back for a solo trip, obviously.  
RD: OH!!  
RD: yeah!  
RD: that sounds awesome!  
RD: i bet i could swing that real soon  
RD: i think megs and mags get antsy if its too long without them getting some alone time  
RD: UMMM ALSO did i tell you about the time i totally overheard them hugging???  
RD: because that definitely happened  
SS: You’ve told the story, but I have absolutely no objections to hearing it again.  
SS: In fact, I insist you tell it in person the next time we see each other.  
SS: I get the distinct feeling that comms don’t do it justice.   
RD: okay okay im going to save that story up and tell it good when i get there  
RD: it is the BEST story  
SS: It is the best story I have heard in a very long time.  
SS: Trust me, I think you’ll find me a willing audience.  
SS: For this.  
SS: And for any other humorous Megatron stories you might have to pass on.  
RD: oh man  
RD: OH MAN  
RD: this is gonna be the best visit of all time  
SS: So let’s see.  
SS: We need to get you to Maccadam’s.  
SS: And we need to get you telling Megatron stories.   
SS: Excuse me, Megs stories.  
RD: awww yeahhh  
SS: What else?  
RD: what else?  
SS: What do you want to plan for on this visit?  
SS: I’m looking forward to the stories, of course.  
SS: But they won’t occupy the whole trip.  
RD: well theres also  
RD: you know  
SS: Sorry?  
RD: YOU know  
RD: ;))))))))))))))))))  
SS: You’ll have to be more explicit  
RD: hookup time obviously  
RD: and by that i mean your lover  
RD: optimus prime  
SS: Mmm.  
SS: It is rather unsettling to read that when you aren’t expecting it.  
RD: RIGHT????  
RD: ………  
RD: i do miss you  
SS: We do talk very often, you know.  
RD: still  
SS: I know.  
SS: It isn’t the same.  
SS: So tell me, what plans do you want to make for this visit?  
RD: “plans”?  
SS: “Plans”.  
RD: umm  
RD: i wasnt ready for this  
RD: i was expecting to make polite meeting conversation XD  
RD: you said maccadams?  
SS: I did say Maccadam’s.  
RD: and our “plans”  
SS: I didn’t say what we’d be doing at Maccadam’s, no.  
RD: :DDDD  
SS: It’s so difficult to tell how you feel about this.  
SS: Well, then.  
SS: The bar has a performance space.  
SS: Why don’t we spend the evening showing you off.  
RD: ohhh  
RD: i think  
RD: i could get behind that  
SS: Excellent.  
RD: so what should i do?  
SS: Do?  
SS: Oh, you won’t be doing anything.  
SS: You’re on display.  
SS: And I’ll be deciding how to show you to best advantage.  
RD: tell me more  
SS: To start with, I think we won’t bother with dancing around what you want.  
SS: I’ll lead you into the bar and right onto the stage.  
SS: This bar is very popular, you know.  
SS: I’m sure there will be plenty of people in the crowd.  
RD: autobots?  
RD: or everyone?  
SS: Blurr draws a mixed clientele.  
SS: There will be old friends of yours.  
SS: Decepticons who spent millions of year fighting against you.  
SS: Neutrals who have no idea who you are.  
SS: Take your pick.  
RD: well   
RD: im pretty sure you can make all of those sound amazing  
SS: All of them?  
RD: weve chatted enough for me to know that :ppp  
SS: Well, then.  
SS: Your friends, they won’t be surprised to see you.  
SS: They won’t know what’s coming.  
SS: They’re already disposed to like you.  
SS: But this will be a new side of you, one they haven’t seen before.  
SS: Have they?  
RD: no  
RD: never  
SS: They’ll be surprised.  
SS: But ready to admire.  
SS: The neutrals will be a more difficult audience to win over.  
SS: They don’t know who you are.  
SS: Why should they care?  
SS: You’ll be starting from the beginning with them.  
SS: Your very first impression.  
SS: The first time they’ve ever met you.  
SS: It will be a memorable introduction.  
RD: and the cons?  
SS: The Decepticons, now.  
SS: That will be a different matter.  
SS: I’m sure you know that mechs in both factions are still nursing old grudges.  
SS: And they’ll know very well just who you are.  
SS: They won’t want to like you.  
SS: We’ll be changing their minds.  
RD: ohh  
RD: that sounds  
SS: So we’ll go into the bar.  
SS: And I’ll lead you onto that stage.  
SS: No detours, no drinks.  
SS: You aren’t a patron today.  
SS: Remember, you’re here to put on a show.  
RD: where do you want me?  
SS: On your feet.  
SS: At first.  
RD: at first?  
SS: This isn’t going to be over quickly.  
SS: People will have noticed as we made our entrance.  
SS: They’ll be watching you now.  
RD: they dont know what im there for  
SS: No, they don’t.  
SS: They’ll be whispering to each other, asking what the show is.  
SS: They’ll be talking about Captain Rodimus, away from the Lost Light, on a special visit to Cybertron.  
SS: And then I’ll tell you to open your panel.  
RD: ahh  
RD: and you?  
SS: Not yet.  
RD: :(  
SS: Remember, this is about showing you off.  
SS: I’m not the attraction.  
SS: Everyone will be looking at you.  
RD: i open my panel  
RD: then what?  
SS: I take my time.  
SS: Imagine me standing behind you.  
SS: My arms around you, my hands on your array.  
RD: i can definitely imagine that  
RD: what are you doing?  
SS: Nothing much.  
SS: Not yet.  
SS: Touching you, of course.  
SS: But I wouldn’t want you to overload yet.  
SS: This is just slow and lazy, building some charge.  
RD: its going to build fast  
SS: Oh, I’m sure it is.  
SS: But you’ll want to control yourself.  
SS: If the performance is going to last the entire evening, you’ll need to pace yourself.  
RD: the  
RD: whole evening?  
SS: Oh yes.  
SS: You do want to put on an impressive show, don’t you?  
RD: YES  
RD: definitely  
RD: the whole evening  
SS: So even though my hands are on you, you want to try to hold yourself back.  
SS: And remember, I’m standing behind you.  
SS: I can touch you, and I can watch you and feel how you react.  
SS: But you’re looking out at the audience, and they’re all watching you.  
RD: ohh  
RD: you said the bar was busy  
SS: Very.  
SS: There are quite a number of mechs in the room.  
SS: All with their optics on you.  
RD: and youre not going to let me overload  
SS: Why, Rodimus.  
SS: We’ve barely even started.  
SS: I wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself.  
RD: i can handle it! :D  
SS: No, no, I’m going to exercise my better judgment.  
SS: We’re taking our time.  
SS: And just think, if I’m standing behind you, I’ll be watching the audience watch you.  
SS: You’ll be distracted.  
SS: I can be sure you don’t miss a single thing.  
SS: I’ll tell you exactly which mechs are the most struck by you.  
SS: Tell you mechs look the most stunned  
SS: Which ones look the most admiring.  
RD: ill probably be begging you for an overload by then  
RD: so many people watching  
RD: i just  
SS: You’ll be desperate?  
RD: very  
SS: I think I will wait for you to beg.  
SS: Not just asking.  
SS: But I’ll watch you try your best to be stubborn and hold yourself together.  
SS: All while the audience is watching you, seeing you run hotter and hotter.  
SS: You’ll want to win, and outlast me.  
SS: I’m going to wait past when you could overload.  
SS: Past when you want to overload.  
SS: Past when you’re trying to pretend you don’t need to overload.  
SS: I’ll wait until you crack, and ask me.  
RD: primus  
RD: in front of everyone  
SS: All their optics on you as you try your very hardest not to beg.  
SS: Admiring you.  
SS: Wishing they could be in my place.  
RD: thats  
RD: ill overload hard for that  
SS: I know you will.  
SS: But remember, we’re not done.  
SS: Now that we have the room’s attention, you can go down to your knees.  
SS: I’ll lower you down, even.  
SS: I’m assuming your legs will be a little unsteady.  
RD: thats fair  
SS: And we’ll have to wait for your spike to pressurize again.  
RD: what if  
RD: we had a spike cage  
RD: so it CANT depressurize  
SS: …….  
SS: You own one?  
RD: more than one ;)  
SS: Bring it, next time.  
RD: will do! ;)))))  
SS: But for the moment, we’ll do without.  
SS: You see, while your spike is out of commission.  
SS: We’ll have your valve on display.  
SS: I think we will bring some accessories to this performance.  
SS: At least one.  
SS: Something nice for your valve.  
SS: Something very large.  
RD: yes please  
RD: id like that  
SS: We’ll be using something that’s large enough I have to take my time working it into you.  
SS: You’ll still be recovering from your first overload.  
SS: Your array will be so sensitive.  
SS: But you’re still on display.  
SS: Your audience has gotten a taste, and they want to see more.  
SS: Can you do it?  
RD: yes  
RD: yes definitely  
RD: i want it  
SS: Good.  
SS: You’ll be on your knees, while I work the toy into you  
SS: With your legs spread wide so everyone can see just how much you’re taking.  
SS: It will be difficult.  
RD: i can do it  
SS: I know you can.  
SS: The audience won’t be sure.  
SS: They’ll be worried, whispering to each other that this is too much.  
SS: Just think about how they’ll look at you when you manage to take the whole thing.  
RD: ohh  
RD: and by then my spike  
SS: Yes, you’ll be ready for another overload by then.  
SS: And remember, we have to pace you.  
SS: We have to take our time.  
RD: youre so mean   
RD: the meanest XD  
SS: It’s true.  
SS: I’m just terrible for trying to make this experience last for you.  
RD: exactly!!  
RD: so i want an overload  
RD: and youre not going to give me one  
SS: Not exactly.  
SS: This toy we’re using.  
SS: It vibrates.  
RD: awesome :D  
SS: No remotes, no controls that we’ll bother using.  
SS: We’re going to turn on the vibration.  
SS: And leave it.  
RD: …….turn it on high?  
SS: What do you think?  
RD: i think youre DEFINITELY the meanest XDDD  
RD: will you touch my spike?  
SS: Not if you keep calling me mean.  
SS: Maybe if you ask nicely.  
RD: i can do that!  
SS: I think you need to say it loud and clear, so the entire audience can hear.  
SS: If you ask me in that way.  
SS: Maybe I’ll touch you.  
RD: so youre counting on me NOT doing that  
RD: so you can drag the experience out :p  
SS: Perhaps.  
SS: Besides, the audience will be enjoying the show.  
SS: All of those mechs will be able to see how much you need this overload.  
SS: Imagine them all crowding forward towards the stage, trying to get the best view.  
SS: Remember, the Autobots who have known you for so long, and are now seeing you like this.  
SS: The Decepticons who don’t want to admire you, slowly being drawn in.  
SS: So many optics on you, so many mechs with all their focus on you.  
SS: Imagine them shifting uncomfortably, feeling their charge start to build.  
SS: Wishing they could be on that stage with you.  
RD: frag  
RD: starcscream im  
SS: You want an overload?  
SS: Maybe I’ll give you one.  
SS: I don’t think I’ll make it easy.  
SS: I think you’ll have to struggle for it.  
SS: Perhaps I’ll touch your spike, or put a finger on your node.  
SS: It will be difficult for you to get to that overload.  
SS: You’ll have to fight for it.  
SS: Can you do that?  
RD: yes  
RD: ytes im gettign close  
SS: Not yet.   
RD: frag  
SS: You can wait.  
RD: the meanesst XD  
RD: ill try  
SS: Imagine you finally manage to get to that overload.  
SS: Barely touched, with that toy vibrating inside you.  
SS: It was so difficult to get there.  
SS: You’re probably shaking,  
SS: Leaned back against me.  
SS: Your legs are still spread wide apart, and everyone can see that toy still in you.  
SS: Now.  
SS: Do you think I’m going to take it out?  
RD: ohh  
SS: Do you think I’m going to turn it off?  
RD: starsrceam  
SS: And I’m not going to turn up the vibration either.  
SS: You’ll have every mech in the room watching you struggle to recover from that overload.  
SS: Without even a moment to rest before you start building towards the next one.  
SS: It will be a slow climb, I’m sure.  
SS: But everyone will be watching it happen.  
RD: for yuo  
RD: what can i do  
SS: What would you like to do?  
RD: frag me?  
SS: Tempting, but no.  
SS: You’ll have to use that toy if you want to overload again.  
SS: So I won’t be riding you either, before you ask.  
SS: I wouldn’t dream of interrupting the show.  
RD: mouth  
RD: my mouht let me  
RD: thhey can watc h me suck your spike  
SS: Well.  
SS: Mm.  
SS: I’m not.  
SS: …...  
RD: oh  
RD: frag frag starscream  
RD: i didnt mean  
RD: scratch that just ignore it  
RD: im an idiot  
RD: you dont have to  
RD: it doesnt have to be your spike  
SS: Don’t upset yourself.  
SS: I just spent my time working you up in a much better way.  
RD: im the worst idiot :(  
SS: Not at all.  
SS: These are only “plans”, remember?  
SS: There’s no reason I shouldn’t enjoy myself.  
SS: Besides.  
SS: I’ve shown off your spike and your valve already.  
SS: It would be a waste if I didn’t show off your mouth too.  
RD: ….  
RD: if youre sure?  
SS: I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t.  
SS: Just imagine, if I sat down with you still on your knees.  
SS: With your mouth on my spike and your aft in the air, everyone could see that toy inside you.  
SS: They could still see it vibrating.  
SS: The mechs closest to the stage might be able to see your legs shaking.   
RD: if i go down on you will you turn up the vibration?  
SS: Absolutely not.  
RD: :(  
SS: You aren’t going to bribe me into making this easy for you.  
RD: so mean  
RD: ill be running so hot  
SS: I’m sure you will.  
SS: The audience will be able to hear your fans, you know.  
SS: And any noises you make.  
SS: Just think about how badly they’ll want to be the person on stage with you.  
SS: Think about how jealous they’ll all be when your mouth is on me instead of them.  
RD: ohh  
SS: I can just imagine them trying not to touch themselves, just watching you.  
RD: thatts a good image  
SS: They’ll watch you take my spike, while your valve is still stuffed full.  
SS: Has your spike even repressurized yet?  
SS: Or is it just that you’re already desperate?  
SS: Either way, I can picture how enthusiastic you’ll be.  
SS: I’ve made you overload twice in front of an audience.  
SS: You’ll be eager to return the favor.  
RD: yes  
RD: pleas e  
SS: I’m more patient than you are.  
SS: And I don’t have a toy inside me.  
SS: Still vibrating.  
SS: The audience’s optics aren’t on me, they’re all waiting on you.  
SS: Waiting to watch you overload.  
SS: They know that it’s coming, and they’re all crowding close, watching.  
SS: Even though you can’t see them, you’ll be able to feel that.  
RD: i do  
SS: You’ll want to make me overload, but I’ll be able to outlast you.  
SS: You want to finish me first and then finish yourself.  
SS: But you won’t be able to.  
RD: strasrcream  
RD: pl easse  
SS: You’ll be so desperate.  
SS: You won’t be able to ask, with your mouth on my spike.  
SS: But I know what you want.  
SS: I’ll tell you to touch yourself.  
SS: I don’t think it will take much before you finish.  
SS: And I’m watching you just as much as the audience is.  
SS: I’ll overload too, watching you.  
SS: Your mouth still on my spike, your frame so hot against mine.  
SS: I’ll be able to feel the way you shake.  
SS: I’ll be able to look at the audience, watching you, and see how affected they are.  
SS: All of them wanting.  
RD: starscream  
RD: frag thats  
RD: that was intense  
SS: That was the intention.  
RD: and you?  
RD: i want to help  
SS: Oh, you don’t need to worry about that.  
SS: This is a nice little premise.  
SS: I think we’ll need to return to it.  
RD: wow yeah  
RD: DEFINITELY  
RD: no objections here :DDD  
SS: We could continue now, if you wanted.  
SS: I don’t anticipate being in recharge anytime soon.  
RD: hmm  
RD: i WANT to  
RD: but ive got to be on the bridge in  
RD: wow like five kliks  
SS: Go ahead and do that, then.  
SS: Unless you want to try maintaining your composure with people watching  
RD: :/  
RD: youll just have fun trying to find ways to make me crack :c  
SS: Very possibly.  
RD: besides  
RD: no plans to recharge??  
RD: you said its the middle of the night  
SS: I’m not tired.  
RD: :////////  
RD: you should still recharge  
RD: its important  
SS: I’ll make room for it in my schedule.  
RD: see the way you say that  
RD: it makes me think you arent going to do that thing  
SS: I’ll get some rest.  
RD: awesome!!  
RD: frag  
RD: ive gotta run and clean up before my shift  
SS: Have fun.  
RD: and starscream  
RD: i didnt mean  
RD: when i suggested i suck your spike  
RD: i wasnt thinking  
RD: i should have realized :(  
SS: It’s fine.  
SS: I told you that already.  
SS: And.  
SS: You did realize.  
RD: i shouldve realized BEFORE that :////  
RD: i need to run  
RD: ill talk to you later  
RD: OH one last thing  
SS: Don’t send the kissy face.  
RD: :(  
RD: dont you like the kissy face?  
RD: its a kiss :(  
RD: from ME :((((((  
SS: Kisses are one thing.  
SS: That face is another.  
RD: ……  
SS: Don’t do it.  
RD: ……………………  
SS: Rodimus.  
RD: :^*  
  
\--Rodimus of Nyon [RD] has disconnected from Starscream [SS]\--

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/176756550836/saving-all-my-summers-for-you-spockandawe-the)


End file.
